A Place of Learning
by Weather Marmalade
Summary: Oneshot. At the end of Seventh Year, after everything that has happened, sometimes, whether you like it or not, there is only one person to turn to for answers. A talk with the Headmaster.


****

A Place of Learning

A Harry Potter Oneshot Fanfiction

All rights to Harry Potter, belong to J.K.Rowling and those to whom she has granted rights. In no way does this work of fanfiction claim rights to the Harry Potter franchise.

"I want answers, Headmaster."

The boy, nay, young man stood before the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was his seventh year, nearly past, the weekend before the Farewell Banquet and the trip home. The dangers that this youth had faced were many, and while school had been no picnic, the life before him appeared to be equally as hard.

"We always do."

This statement was accompanied by a weary sigh, though the speaker's eyes and voice shone with the pride in the individual before him and that he had a hand in shaping that strength.

"But do you know what answers you want?"

The boy's demeanor stumbled a bit. That was to be expected. It had taken himself many years to master the mask of the all-knowing. It would be a while before this one did as well. He watched the boy recover.

"You knew. There was no way you couldn't know, in _Hogwarts: A History_ the same things happened to you, why didn't you do something."

The anguish in his voice was clear. Even now his friends were still in the care of the Hospital Wing. That he was standing before the Headmaster now was almost a miracle.

"Ah, you've been reading that then, such a remarkable book." For a moment he recalled his friends, some who even now held prominent places in that illustrious volume. "But do you know what it doesn't contain?"

Confusion dominated the boys continence now, as another lesson presented itself. "Sir?"

"Do you know what makes Hogwarts so special?"

He tried to think for a moment, but the answers were not forthcoming. "The Houses, Sir?

A guess, but one that held a grain of the truth. "The Houses are a part of it, yes." He stroked hi beard, planning on how he would proceed. "Hogwarts' has always had a reputation. It is regarded as the finest Wizarding education available. It is touted as the safest place in the Wizarding World. It is the oldest school, founded by _four_ wizards in a time when secrets and spells were hoarded by all. You have met Moaning Myrtle, I believe?"

The boy was puzzled, confused at yet another sudden change in conversation, unsure where this was going, yet he held his piece.

"Now she is not the only ghost here, but she is one of the most recent. You know that while a student, she was killed, petrified by a Basilisk." He adjusted his glasses as they tried to escape his nose. He went on, seeing his student ready. "Now how could Hogwarts be safe, how can we guarantee the best education to all our students, when things like that happen?"

A brief look of horror passed the boys face at such a cavalier attitude towards death. And then a thought full look once again overcame the boy's face. "But the Chamber of Secrets, no one knew about them!"

He shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid the Chamber of Secrets is something that all Headmasters of this school have known about for a very long time, we just can't all access it." Another thought occurred to him. "And would you believe that Hogwarts has had many more ghosts in it's past than there are currently students? There comes a time when they are able to let go and leave this world. But until then, what could poor Myrtle's death have accomplished?"

"I don't know, Sir"

"In many respects she is the Guardian for the Chamber. In another, she provides a lesson so that those who talk to her, learn from her. You can either face self-pity, the grief of your self or another, even compassion and caring or wallow in it until that is nearly all that you can do. However you may act with, trying to help her or recognizing her own grief in yourself, you can find another good lesson to carry out into the world. Myrtle is in her own small way, yet another member of our school staff."

"I guess I see it, sir. I don't quite understand, but I see it." His resolve firmed, " but that still doesn't give me any answers."

"Doesn't it?" The boy wilted yet once more, the picture of one who feels they just let someone important down. "My boy, it isn't that bad at all. Would you not expect that when tournaments are held between schools, that Hogwarts should always win? If we have the finest education, shouldn't our students always be the best? And if that were the case, why would other schools even try to compete?"

The thoughtful look had returned.

"Hogwarts will always be more than mere spellcraft and potions. Those lessons could easily be learnt by their parent side, or apprenticeships for the muggle-born. It might also serve you to know that this place did not always mirror the modern system of muggle education. What makes Hogwarts the finest institution of education is the life lessons it teaches."

" . . . Sir?" Was all that accompanied the thunderstruck expression.

"In my time, I fought my Dark Lord. But without what Hogwarts taught me, the sacrifices I had to make, the losses that I would have to face, the friends that I made, with out any of it, _any_ of it at all, I could not have won. And if we had just let you have the same education as everyone else, let you lead a life ignorant of consequences, of what you will expect in the world, would you be ready to leave these walls to someday face what you must, the Dark Lord of these times?"

The youth did not move, he betrayed no thought on his face nor the surface of his mind. Yet the thoughts that passed like lightning at this moment would be the same as he had himself, those many, many years ago. Thoughts of friends who counted on him, those who were less capable, and those who were more and yet all were unprepared for what must come. Except himself, and those who had taken his lessons with him.

The tension in the room suddenly faded, whether for good or ill was not to be known here.

"You see, it is not that I won't interfere, I can't, nor could any of my predecessors. The magic of this school will not allow interference unless you need a guiding hand. All who are alive must grow, it is why the Phoenix forever lets itself be reborn." A chirp answered from the back of the room. "For those who listen, Hogwarts teaches lessons to all who reside here. Now I think you should be on your way. I believe a few of your Housemates have a little something planned before the end of the year?"

A few more pleasantries were exchanged, before his student, his protégé even, left.

"And is that why so many of us in Hogwarts' 'special' classes become Headmasters, Harry Potter?" The question was asked, reflectively, to the room at large.

The Headmaster turned around to face the portrait of _his _Headmaster in the Gallery. To the twinkling eyes he replied "Of course. We all have lessons while we live, some are just more stubborn about learning them."

A wry smile cracked the face before him. Impertinence asked "Even Headmasters?"

And a wry twinkling answered the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, "Especially Headmasters!"

****

Notes on Date of first FFnet publish (19 March, 2004)

To any and all reviewers, please include **WHY** as part of the review. Why you think it is good or bad. Why you liked a part or didn't. Why something is a just don't do. I will probably submerge into lurkerdom once more, but I will read and appreciate any and all reviews [that have the tiniest bit of substance more than Great! Good. Okay. Indifferent, etc. you get the idea.]

Publishing today? Eh, I'm a glutton for punishment on certain days.

Worthy reviews (those that think a bit) will be cut and pasted to my personal archive of this story.

Stats: rereading and editing have put this at about four hours of open file time.

****

Author's Notes

This was an old idea I've toyed with for a while. That all of Harry's trials per book, was the type of education that classes could not teach him. I've seen several authors use similar with Professor Snape's character that way, that he is trying to prepare them for the cruelties in the world outside of school.

It was a whim that I started writing it today(Wed. 18 February 2004). And I am done with the idea after about three hours according to my editing stats. Though I did leave the program open and running while I ate lunch and watched about two hours of TV. (For personal records I like to record the time it takes me to write.)

What I had first toyed with was the Idea of Harry and Albus talking. Yet as I started the second sentence I just knew that Harry was the Headmaster of the school. I have a pretty firm belief that if Harry survives, he will at some point in his life be the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Of course I also keep wondering if Ron is going to go Dark, but . . . 

I wish I knew why in short fics like this I hate to name the characters. It makes things ever so much harder, but it was the only way I could get across that this conversation could have happened to Harry, to Albus, or any number of other students who become the Headmaster, or the Heros of their time.

I might also point out that I find the dialogue to be quite unbelievable. Conversations do not naturally happen this way (except in my head.)

And hopefully the last thing to point out is how Mysterious Student X kept being changed from boy to youth to young man, and often remained as boy. It is in a way, the reflection of MS-X's understanding of the lesson. While he was sure of himself and his convictions, he was not a boy. When he didn't understand, he was a boy. And as he fought to understand he matured bit by bit.

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and have a good day ^_^

PS After returning to edit this, can anyone tell me if its bad that I spent more time editing the notes than the story itself?


End file.
